Erroneous Shadow
by Klee Louise
Summary: Again opposition is needed. Again they must fight for their lives. Again Severus Snape comes forth along side the one Harry Potter. -HPSS- W.I.P. (full summary inside)
1. Pulsating Despair

**With the fall of The Dark Lord came the long awaited peace. Then two lone servants of Voldemort came forth to extract revenge…Slowly and painfully. Again opposition is needed. Again they must fight for their lives. Again Severus Snape comes forth along side the one Harry Potter.**

Pairing: HPSS

Rating: M

Warning: There will be SLASH! (as the pairing states above) If you do not like then please DO NOT read! If you come crying to me about attempting to harm your delicate eyes, I will chuckle to oneself and place you in my "Do Not Care" outbox. Swearing will be found and if there is to be any other Warnings I will place them in the Chapters as necessary.

Updates: I will most likely update twice every week, preferably Tuesdays and Fridays. At times it will only be once depending on how much time I have and how long I make the Chapters.

Disclaimer: These characters do not, I repeat, do not belong to me. JKR is the lone soldier who owns these beautiful people. The plot is mine with the exception of the parts that I have burrowed from "_The Queen Of The Damned_" Oh how I love playing with these precious souls...

_Thank you Tori for being the beautiful person and Beta that you are KISSLES AND HUGGLES_

**

* * *

****Erroneous Shadow **

_**Chapter 1: Pulsating Despair**_

_

* * *

__thump _

_thump_

_thump_

"Severus…"

_thump_

"…would you…"

_thump_

"…please stop…my dear boy…"

_thump_

"Now Severus! You're going to get a headache. Don't you think you're being quite, and might I add pathetically, immature?"

Looking at the wrinkled old man in front of me, I resigned myself to accept that maybe, just maybe, he was correct. As for stopping, well that was an entirely different matter, and one I was not going to look into.

_thump_

_thump_

"…_sigh_…"

* * *

When I awoke this morning by falling off my bed, on the opposite side to that which I usually, and gracefully, unfolded myself from, I just knew I'd pissed some almighty bastard off. When no spectacle occurred during my morning routine; along the corridors to breakfast; or in fact during breakfast, I (very slowly) began to relax. 

"Severus my lad, how about joining me for a stroll up to my office, hmm?"

But then again, those bastards I always seemed to be annoying appeared to enjoy watching me squirm.

Frowning at the little monsters that crossed mine and Albus' path, and observing them squeak and walk speedily in another direction, would have to be the only pleasant thing I'd seen that morning. I 'strolled' along beside the Headmaster with my patented scowl in place while going through the options that I had placed before me. At that moment I realised, yet again, I truly detested this thing that eccentric-old-bats like Trelawney called fate.

Firstly, I could 'accidentally' trail off into another corridor and miraculously find myself in front of my rooms. Then again, having to face Albus with that knowing look after he's suggested going to see Poppy because he believes my memory has acquired a few holes, would be too much for my stomach.

Okay then, second option: I could all of a sudden come down with a horrendous cough and a trip to see Poppy would be unavoidable. Of course, then Albus would _have_ to go and see Poppy about my condition, then I'd have her hounding me until I'd allowed her to put me through her tort…check-over.

Right then...option three. Telling Albus that I have an extremely large amount of potions to brew for the hospital wing, so that the darling children won't be in quite so much pain when they go crying to Madame Pomfrey might just work. Damn, there's no way he'd fall for that load of...

"…erus…Severus!"

Quick, you fool, think of an excuse to get away from him. "Yes Headmaster?" Oh yes, being submissive is going to get you out of here.

"You're looking at my gargoyle as though you're thinking of the best way to blast through it. Did you know that this staircase has as many wards on it as the cast…?"

"Albus, there's a book I'm in the middle of translating. If you could just tell me what it is you wish for me to chuck a tantrum over, and then agree on, I'd be greatly appreciative."

There, the drawl and uninterested look should fool him. Merlin what am I thinking, of course it won't fool the old coot. He knows that I don't want to be here so therefore he's going to drag this out for as long as he can to keep me here. Why didn't I just get back into my bed once I'd fallen out of it? I glowered at Albus as he chuckled.

"Now now, my dear boy, I have tea and biscuits up here. Not to mention sherbet lemons…So let us talk in the comfort of my chairs shall we?"

Nodding seemed to be a good idea right then. Opening my mouth could've been somewhat disastrous.

* * *

Long ago, I'd recognised the after affects of a calming draught, not to mention some form of 'cheerfulness', once I'd finished drinking the tea Albus always prepared. Today I believed that drinking that damned tea would do me no good. But those biscuits of his were one weakness I would always allow myself to indulge in. 

"Albus, could you please cut with the politeness and just tell me what it is I'm going to be ordered to do?"

"You always think the worst of my intentions…"

_snort_

"Isn't 'ordered' a bit strong…"

_glare_

"…_sigh_…As you wish Severus. With the downfall of Voldemort nearly a year ago now, the Ministry believes there is no more harm to come from the Death Eaters still in hiding or on the run. Therefore the pursuit of Tom's remaining followers has been ordered to cease. I hope you can see where this is leading us. With the coals being taken away from under the feet of these marked men and woman, they are free to do as they wish. There are two who have taken Voldemort's demise truly to heart and are determined to take revenge on those who aided in the opposing attack against their master. The Lestrange's believe they can bring him back. I can't say whether or not they will succeed."

I looked up from where my head at fallen into my hands. I should never have left my room today. It's a Saturday and the one day I decide to take my breakfast with the dimwitted fools Albus calls his staff, myself excluded, I'm told two of my psychotic ex-comrades are out to maim…if not kill…us all; and to top it off they're trying to bring back the madman I've been running from the moment I couldn't utter his name.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't You-Know-Who's body in confinement?"

Albus looked at me directly and I noticed although this was quite serious he was twinkling and winkling and what-not.

"His body has been reported missing as of 9.15 this morning. It is believed it was taken between 9.00–10.00 pm last night."

I fought to contain the fury I could feel seeping through my lungs…

"Let me get this straight. My former 'master's' body has been taken from where it was being held, AND THE FUCKING MINISTRY DEEMS IT UNNECESSARY TO PROCEED IN THE SEARCH FOR THE LUNATICS WHO WILLINGLY FOLLOWED THAT ROTTING SNAKE!"

…I lost. Taking a deep breath and sitting back down, I remembered what the Headmaster had said before.

"It was Bella and Rodolph wasn't it? Those slippery, conniving, blasted…"

"You sound as though you're on one of you're raging episodes about me Severus."

"I don't hate you Albus."

"I know that my dear boy. But you are jumping to conclusions. That is not like you."

I really do hate how he does the searching-through-your-soul look. I sighed and rubbed my face again. I'm getting too old for this crap.

"I want peace Albus. I don't want Him hanging over my head for the rest of my life. Just tell me who the fuck it was that dared to take that corpse so I can run in like a damned Gryffindor and _Avada_ them."

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor will be needed for this task Severus. I would like you to be the Slytherin."

I really didn't like the sound of that.

"This Gryffindor and you don't particularly get along, but you worked through our triumph over Voldemort and you both came out stronger."

No, I definitely did not like where this was going.

"This young man and you are the least likely to fail on this assignment. But you were correct; the Lestrange's did indeed 'steal' Tom's body, so to speak. And stop shaking your head at me; as you said before, you would sulk but then agree. Don't you think it would save time if you just accepted?"

Glaring at the old man didn't seem to have the desired affect. Why couldn't Albus Dumbledore be human enough to at least flinch under my infamous glare?

"How did you know You-Know-Who's most loyal servants were the culprits against the crime of His missing body?"

"You are no more trusted among those snakes as young Mr. Potter would be. Therefore another spy had to walk into enemy territory yet again. No, it is not your nephew and no, I will not be informing you of my informant."

"Who is the lucky Gryffindor with whom I get to share the honor of tracking Bellatrix and Rodolphus' sorry arses?"

"You are full of unpleasant words today Severus."

"Albus…"

"You know who it will be so why do you ask?"

"I'm still hoping that this is all a nightmare and that I'm going to wake up soon."

"I still have to notify Mr. Potter of the latest developments."

_thump_

* * *

Well there you all go...HOWDY!...this is the first story I've posted...ever. I have more stories and will most likely post them...haha one day that is. I also have a question...how do you put in those little asterisks that are usually found above the 8? Questions, your views, and any mistakes you find would be greatly appreciated. 

..:Klee:..


	2. Redundant Strangeness

**With the fall of The Dark Lord came the long awaited peace. Then two lone servants of Voldemort came forth to extract revenge…Slowly and painfully. Again opposition is needed. Again they must fight for their lives. Again Severus Snape comes forth along side the one Harry Potter.**

Pairing: HPSS

Rating: R (I'm actually not too sure about that, but there's going to be swearing and I will indeed have sexual scenes SLASH but they will be mostly edited out...)

Warning: There will be SLASH! (as the pairing states above) If you do not like then please DO NOT read! If you come crying to me about attempting to harm your delicate eyes, I will chuckle to oneself and place you in my "Do Not Care" outbox. Swearing will be found and if there is to be any other Warnings I will place them in the Chapters as necessary.

Updates: I'm going to be updating maybe every two days now sometimes every day. Depending on how long it takes me to write a chapter…

Disclaimer: These characters do not, I repeat, do not belong to me. JKR is the lone soldier who owns these beautiful people. The plot is mine with the exception of the parts that I have burrowed from "_The Queen Of The Damned_" Oh how I love playing with these precious souls...

_Thank you Tori for being the beautiful person and Beta that you are KISSLES AND HUGGLES_

* * *

**Erroneous Shadow**

_**Redundant Strangeness**_

* * *

"_When you look at me it's as though you're taking my clothing from my body one item at a time. It's disconcerting at the best of times, but when I'm on the verge of having one hell of an emotional breakdown, I find it harder to ignore. It is beginning to…frustrate…me."_

_I watched as he sat down heavily upon the cold, stone steps. Looking around myself I realised I didn't recognise my surroundings. I opened my mouth to ask where I was, who he was, and what the hell he was talking about._

"_Are you asking for the reasons behind my glances or are you merely stating the facts?"_

_Well then, looks as though I have no control over my body. Bloody marvelous that is._

"_Harry, this isn't the right moment to take your time through the bush, beating it into submission will be the most painless way.__You know we don't have much time…"_

**xXx**

Sitting up quickly, throwing myself off my bed and onto my knees then emptying my stomach all over the floor, had seemed like a good idea once the world had righted itself. Although I don't think I was in the right state of mind at the time, it seemed to work alright. Until I realised I was literally rolling in the midnight snack I'd had the pleasure of devouring last night.

"_Eugh_...Harry, that's ruddy foul!"

I looked up at Ron and couldn't help scowling at him. Here I was…dying…and he's getting upset because it looks foul.

"For stating the obvious once again Ron, I thank you. Now if you could get your lazy arse out of bed and help me, I'd be once more thankful for your charming attitude."

"Harry Harry Harry, I do believe you woke, or should I say fell, on the wrong side of the bed."

"Shut it Seamus. I'm laying in my puke and still feeling queasy. Could one of you please help me?"

As Seamus helped me to stand, Ron managed to do a decent cleaning charm on the floor and myself. I decided that I'd talk to Hermione about the reason I currently smelt like my insides; that is, once I'd finished drowning myself in the shower.

* * *

Walking down the stairs into the common room wasn't as much of a task as staying upright in the shower had been. Memo to self: No more abnormal dreams involving uncooperative bodies that result in me, and the world, disagreeing with gravity. 

Hermione was seated on thecushions in front of one of the many windows, glaring at the Second Years who had just started a war against the Fourth Years, which involved sending objects hurtling through the air at each other.

"Morning 'Mione."

I chuckled as she nodded in my direction and proceeded to stalk off towards a Second Year who had just sent someone's bag gliding out through one of the windows. Ron came down the stairs and I noticed that he didn't look like some odd-looking baboon. Growing up had its advantages I suppose.

"…_oomph_…"

I started laughing as I realised Ron had somehow managed to walk in between three Second Years ganging up on a Fourth Year. He had been hit with a Leg-Locker curse and was lying on his face in the carpet. Hmm, he may not look like a baboon but coordination was still a problem.

"…is what happens when you start playing foolish 'war' games in the common room…someone could've been seriously hurt…you go over and apologies to him now!"

After helping Ron gain his balance again I looked on amusedly as Hermione went into Head Girl mode. I couldn't help but chuckle at what the kid 'Mione was lecturing said about having to apologise.

"You're only making me do that because he's your boyfriend."

Ron looked gob smacked while Hermione spluttered indignantly.

"How dare you? I would make you apologise to any one you had hurt. You will go over and say you're sorry or it will be 20 points from Gryffindor instead of 10. Am I understood?"

The little darling glared at Hermione, stalked over to Ron, muttered a hasty sorry and then dragged his friends out through the Portrait. I was still laughing as Hermione bustled over. I started laughing even harder when I realised she reminded me of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry could you please contain your pleasure at seeing me humiliated. Damn Second Years…no manners whatsoever…"

"Merlin, lighten up 'Mione. The little snot was just stating what he'd seen. The fact that you and my dear friend Ronald over here were all over each other on that couch wasn't a dead give away now was it?"

"They should learn to respect their elders."

"Umm 'Mione, Dumbledore's an elder, you aren't. But yes, I get what you mean. Give them a break though okay. They've been living with Voldemort over their heads, the freedom is still new."

I looked over at Ron who had taken Hermione's hand in his and was rubbing it softly.

"Now that I've emptied my stomach, I can feel it trying to digest itself."

"To breakfast it is then."

Hermione and I laughed as Ron just about fell out of the Portrait in his haste to get to the Great Hall. Before we began to follow Ron, Hermione stopped me with a worried look.

"You emptied your stomach? Are you feeling ill, Harry?"

**xXx**

By the time we were seated in the Great Hall I had explained to my best friends about my dream and exactly how I felt while I was in said dream and once I had woken up.

"So during this 'dream' you had no control over your body? Are you sure it was your body?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes I'm sure. I was wearing those jeans you and Draco picked out for me and my Hogwarts Quidditch shirt. They were real dirty too. And the bloke who was in it called me Harry."

"Hmm I'll have to look into it. The fact that you felt nauseous when you woke up is interesting. Are you sure you didn't know the man that was with you?"

"'Mione I told you. It was weird because everything else was lit up, and he was in the light too, but his face looked like it'd been painted in shadow. His voice was also…covered…I suppose."

Hermione sighed. Ron and I shared a look as 'Mione piled her plate without noticing what she was about to eat. Chuckling we let her go through the information in her head and concentrated on our own grumbling stomachs. While talking with my dorm mates, we decided that playing a muck-around game of Quidditch sounded like the best way to spend our Saturday. As Dean headed over to ask Hooch if we were allowed to take out the equipment, I walked over to Slytherin territory.

"Oi Draco! Up for a friendly game of Quidditch?"

"Morning to you too, Harry. Who's playing?"

"Oh right, morning. Umm so far: me, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, and you if you say yes."

"Hmm four on each side would be good. I'll play if Blaise can…"

"..._sigh_…I suppose he can."

Draco smiled sweetly at me and continued to eat his breakfast. I rolled my eyes and went back over to Hermione who was looking as though she was itching to get to the library.

"I suppose if I asked if you were going to accompany us to the field I would get a lecture on how immature and what a waste of time that is, so I won't ask and will say goodbye now as I know I won't see you until dinner tonight."

Hermione tried to look stern but broke it with a grin. She nodded, gave me a hug, and walked off to say her goodbyes to Ron. As we were all heading off outside I saw Dumbledore and Snape walking ahead of us towards the Headmaster's office. Snape looked like he was in a shit; while Dumbledore looked…well I've never been able to figure out how to describe him. But there's no news there, Snape's always in a shit and Dumbledore's always hard to explain. Ron started to laugh so I forgot about wondering why I was interested in Snape and Dumbledore and joined in the conversation.

* * *

Everyone but Seamus had just collapsed onto the grass. Seamus landed next to us with the look of someone who had just thought of something quite evil. I really should have known better and moved…quickly, but my legs were against doing anything that didn't consist of lying very still. When the water hit me, I didn't move and enjoyed the coldness seeping through my clothes. Then everyone started a water fight. Damn, now I'll have to get up and kick all their arses. 

**xXx**

"Hey Harry, isn't that Dumbledore's bird?"

I looked over to the sound of Draco's voice. I was dripping wet and was currently trying to dodge Seamus who had found the hose in the first place. Fawkes was waiting patiently on top of the Quidditch box. When I was standing in front of him, he flew up onto my shoulder and handed me a piece of parchment rolled up from his beak.

_Harry,_

_Please join me in my office for a cup of tea._

_Professor Dumbledore._

Groaning was the only response I was capable of.

* * *

Standing outside Dumbledore's gargoyle I began to think of reasons why he wanted to see me. 

"_Ferrero_"

I stepped onto the moving staircase. Maybe it had something to do with what he must have talked to Snape about this morning. As usual I didn't need to knock before he had told me to enter. I smiled slightly as I opened the door. Things didn't change much when Dumbledore was concerned.

"Harry, my dear boy, sit down and have some tea with me. Then we'll talk about why I really called you up here, hmm?"

* * *

OMG! That chapter took me ages to do…my brains turned to goo…writing from Sev's POV is sooo much better…sigh I might start on the third chapter tonight…thank you to those who answered the asterisks question… 

**im-a-daydream-believer:** thank-you and I hope you enjoy the next chapter

**Nazi Chic:** well I'm glad you like my style, being a perfectionist has its positive points I'm guessing…lol but there are times when made up words are definitely called for

**velze: **hahaha lmao omg hon you just put me through some very disturbing imagery…thank you for pointing that out though…I didn't realise it sounded like that…shudders…but no it is not, actually none of my stories will be, SSAB…eeewwww god I'm mentally scarred now

..:Klee:..


	3. Moping Obedience

**With the fall of The Dark Lord came the long awaited peace. Then two lone servants of Voldemort came forth to extract revenge…Slowly and painfully. Again opposition is needed. Again they must fight for their lives. Again Severus Snape comes forth along side the one Harry Potter.**

Pairing: HPSS

Rating: M

Warning: There will be SLASH! (as the pairing states above) If you do not like then please DO NOT read! If you come crying to me about attempting to harm your delicate eyes, I will chuckle to oneself and place you in my "Do Not Care" outbox. Swearing will be found and if there is to be any other Warnings I will place them in the Chapters as necessary.

Updates: I'm going to be updating maybe every two days now sometimes every day. Depending on how long it takes me to write a chapter…

Disclaimer: These characters do not, I repeat, do not belong to me. JKR is the lone soldier who owns these beautiful people. The plot is mine with the exception of the parts that I have burrowed from "_The Queen Of The Damned_" Oh how I love playing with these precious souls...

_Thank you Tori for being the beautiful person and Beta that you are KISSLES AND HUGGLES_

* * *

**Erroneous Shadow**

**_Chapter 3: Moping Obedience_**

* * *

By dinner time, Ron and Hermione were beginning to over react, as they usually did when they thought Harry was in trouble. The fact that Ron hadn't seen Harry since Dumbledore had invited him for tea, and as Hermione hadn't seen him since Breakfast, their worries were just a smidgen too much for everyone sitting around them. Therefore things began to get out of hand. 

"Look mate, I understand how you feel…" Dean started, while trying to control his moving plate.

Ron snarled over his goblet, "You don't understand shit!"

Dean continued as though Ron wasn't about to throw himself over the table with his fork aimed at his head. "…but Harry's taken out three fully grown wizards…"

Everyone watched as Ron began to turn a shade redder than his hair.

"…while injuring two…"

Some of the younger years found refuge under the trembling table when his left eye began to twitch.

"…with the one spell, so I'm thinking that you two are just a bit…"

When Ron's hand began to tighten on the fork while the other pulled out his wand, Ron and Hermione were suddenly the only people on their side of the table.

"…overprotective when Harry's concerned. Now I will say this once and only once…"

The table continued shaking, although by now it was more of a rocking motion.

"…if you do NOT find a way to make Hermione snap out of her Harry-worrying-research and in doing so make her quit bouncing her leg against the underside of the table, therefore putting a stop to the swaying table, then I will quite gladly throw my uneaten food onto your senseless head!"

Ron was taking deep breaths as he slid his wand back into his sleeve. He nodded towards Dean, snapped shut Hermione's 'Harry-worrying-research' in her face, grabbed her hand and stood up taking a bewildered Hermione with him.

"Ronald Weasley, what do you think…"

_crack_

Everyone, including the other tables, was silent as they watched the fork shudder in Dean's plate.

Ron looked calmly at a pale Dean, "As I said, you don't understand shit."

As Ron took a clearly stunned Hermione out through the Great Hall's doors, Dean slowly reached out for the fork. Everyone chuckled nervously as they watched Dean try to pull the fork out from his plate, as well as the now unwavering table.

* * *

**Harry**

Harry was sitting on the ledge of one of the higher windows, in one of the many corridors found on the second floor. When his meeting with the Headmaster had come to an end he had walked out calmly without saying any goodbyes to the two men he had wanted nothing to do with at the time. Of course once he'd calmed down he had begun to see things the way the Headmaster seemed to see them. Considering he hadn't wanted to look at the situation as Dumbledore would, he had progressed from a fuming tantrum to a good old sulk. Now he was contemplating what Dumbledore had told him, and what he now expected the Potions Master and himself to accomplish.

**xXx**

_After Dumbledore had spoken to Harry about the latest developments concerning the Ministry and the uncaught Death Eaters, Snape had walked through the door. Harry realised that if Snape was involved then obviously this was going to be something he wouldn't want any part of. Yes, him and Snape had come to a truce of sorts, but that still didn't mean he 'enjoyed' being in the man's company. Just his luck Dumbledore thought otherwise. At that moment, while watching the old man's eyes glisten like pale blue sapphires, Harry decided he would strengthen his will to defy Albus Dumbledore's wishes. After that thought, he also decided he would begin decision number one once he'd finished completing another unwanted task given to him by his Grandfather figure. Harry couldn't help the sigh that escaped his frowning mouth._

"_Let me guess Headmaster, Professor Snape and I are to somehow find the Lestrange's…"_

"_Of course not my dear boy, I already have their location at hand."_

_Harry groaned. _

"_Right, of course you do. Fine, we're to go after those two, with your location, and somehow stop them from attempting to resurrect the dear old 'Dark Lord' we hated and never learned to love. From what I've read Professor, resurrection is not stable unless the soul is still intact within the land of the living, much like Voldemort's re-rising that led to his second reign of failure. We all made quite sure that could never happen again. How can these two Death Eaters bring him back when his soul has been sent from this realm?"_

"_Dear Merlin Potter! Did I just hear you utter words that could be considered, dare I say it, intelligent?"_

_Dumbledore chuckled as Harry immaturely stuck his tongue out at Snape who still had his hand pressed to his heart in a dramatic fashion._

"_Now now boys. I hear the elves are going to outdo themselves tonight and I for one wish to be there to sample some of the new varieties they will be serving. So let's continue shall we?"_

_Once both of the men in front of him had nodded reluctantly, he started a considerably worn, ancient story._

"_In the days when Wizards, Muggles, and every creature alike stood on equal footing amongst one another, there were the few who kept to themselves. The practice of security and concealing oneself is still used among one species we in the Wizarding World have the, not quite accepted, pleasure of knowing. Vampires will always be seen as dark, corrupt, and an unnecessary pain to this world. For centuries they have hidden themselves, only coming out when the blood lust is too much. They do not kill if they can help it, but the fact that they drink our blood is enough to condemn them. _

_In the younger days of this world, Vampires were seen as Godly creatures. They had powers that many didn't, and quite a few humans became something they called 'Blood Letters'. They willingly allowed the Vampires to suck their blood. In return the Vampire race never killed anyone by the means of their fangs. The old worlds are considered a fabrication and when recalled to memory or read from the old texts are overlooked. The Godly creatures once known were forgotten when Akasha became thirsty for more than willing blood._

_Alongside her husband, the King of the Undead,_ _Akasha was his Queen and was expected to follow his lead. The King's name has long been forgotten. The Queen of the Damned she is known as now. With the thirst came the belief that all Vampires were better than mere humans. Wizards and Witches were also considered humane in her eyes. She killed many innocents on her rampages, mortal and immortal alike; none were a match for her cravings. The lands were scattered with blood-dry bodies. There were many Vampires who agreed with Akasha's dealings to obtain fresh blood, but when the King began to frown heavily upon her activities, Akasha lost all that she lived for._

_By putting himself to sleep, his Queen could no longer bring havoc among the once peaceful lives of the innocents, for she was to follow along in his slumber. There, in stone, they have slept since the beginning of the end of an old world; of a peace long lost."_

_The fascination in Harry's voice when he spoke next was not lost on either of his Professors._

"_So basically when The Queen of the Damned went ballistic, the Vampires lost the respect they once held. Where is the 'There' that you mentioned? The place that they have slept in as stone."_

_Uneasiness seemed to settle across Harry's face as he gazed at the Headmaster._

"_That's the location isn't it? That's where Bella's going to go. To bring Him back. What has The Queen of the Damned got to do with Voldemort being brought back?"_

_Harry was beginning to lose the fascination he had first felt when Dumbledore had began reciting the story. Harry's head snapped up quickly and before Dumbledore could answer his first questions he began his next round._

"_How do we know these aren't tales, Professor? For all we know Vampires ARE dark and all that. How has it been proven that they aren't? Has it been proven that they were Godly in another time or that Akasha ever existed?"_

_Harry realised Dumbledore was watching him as he tried to control his breathing. He thought his questions had been valid, Snape even looked half impressed. Of course the look he was giving Harry could also be mistaken for someone who had just swallowed a badly gone wrong love potion; you could never tell if the man had a stick up his arse or if he could be, Merlin forbid, anything other then a prejudiced, insulting, prickly, snarling, sallow skinned bat._

"_This place where they have slumbered is to found only by those who wish to find it. Who truly believe that it does exist. Believing is seeing my dear boys. As for your questions on whether you shouldn't or should believe in these tales, that is up to you both. Everything has been proven Harry, it's just a matter of whether you wish to ignore the proof or believe."_

_Harry and Snape both snorted, then proceeded to glare at each other. Dumbledore coughed lightly._

"_Before I said that Vampires had many powers that other mortals did not. The royal Vampires, the King and the Queen, were two that held the Earth's magic in their sculptured hands. It is said that the Queen could bring souls back from the dead. The Lestrange's seem to believe this whole heartedly and are determined to find The Queen of the Damned and awaken her. To bring back their deceased Lord, they will ask for her aid once she has been awoken."_

"_Albus, am I mistaken to believe that the Queen only brought the once departed back to become slaves for her kingdom? Wouldn't that make the once dead a zombie of sorts?"_

_Harry jumped slightly. Snape hadn't uttered a word since the comment about Harry's intelligence. _

"_That is why we have the upper hand where Bella and Rodolph are concerned. They do not wish to know the true tales behind the reasons of Akasha's practices with the dead. They're minds have disintegrated, I believe, since Voldemort was taken down. And not knowing the results of said practices is quite a mistake on their behalf."_

_The Headmaster looked seriously at Harry and Snape. Harry could already feel the anger at another finely worded order being thrown in his face without the given choice of a yes or no bubbling inside him. _

"_You both have been chosen to take on the duty of getting to Akasha's stone prison before they do. You will not prevent them from awakening Voldemort's soul, for that is not the purpose of your journey. You must stop them from awakening Akasha. The results if you do not succeed will be dire. Voldemort is not a worry to us. Even if he is awoken, as you said Severus, he will be nothing more then a zombie. If The Queen of the Damned is to rise again, spilt blood will flow once again like rivers; we do not have the forces to overpower an Ancient One. You may report here tomorrow morning between eight and nine to give me your answer, be it yes or no. Think heavily on this my dear children."_

_Harry was out of the room before Dumbledore had finished the last sentence._

**xXx**

Harry rubbed his face tiredly and floated down softly to the stone corridor on his broom. He had skipped dinner and had a feeling that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be happy with him for not informing them of where he was, what had happened, making them worry, and of course, for not eating. Great, just what he needed right now, his best friends chewing his ear out. He would of course have to tell them everything. If Dumbledore had said he was forbidden to inform his friends of his new 'choice', he would have ignored the old fool and told them anyway. Sometimes he wondered why the old man even tried.

* * *

Silence hit him when he cautiously stepped through the Fat Lady's Portrait. He winced when he realised everyone who occupied the common room was either glaring at him or looking around nervously. He sighed. Looks as though his absence hadn't been taken too kindly by Ron and Hermione. Dean got up from his sprawled position in front of the fire and headed over towards Harry. 

"You looking for those two lunatics you call your best friends?" Without waiting for a response Dean kept waving his hands around while he raved. "They're probably in Dumbledore's office, pacing and ranting how they're sure some of the remaining Death Eaters who aren't in Azkaban have captured you and are performing a ritual to bring Voldemort back. Or they're running around the castle screaming your name into every nook and cranny while trying to control the urge to maim an…"

"Dean shut-up would you! Merlin you're unbelievable. As for you Harry, next time you decide to run off could you please inform those two where you are, saving us the trouble of a painful dinner. I believe they're in your secret hide-away or whatever you want to call it."

Rolling his eyes at Seamus who was blowing bubbles from his nose in an attempt to make Dean smile, Harry grinned at Ginny and said he would see her later. Walking back out through the portrait he headed towards the statues of the four founders on the fourth floor.

**

* * *

**

When Harry muttered the password to Godric Gryffindor's carved features, he waited for the statue to creak past him before he stepped up into the short hallway. He walked up to the portrait of a beautiful lion and waited to be asked for the password. When he was allowed entrance he looked in hesitantly, preparing himself for the upcoming explosion. Walking into the decorated chambers he saw Ron and Hermione sitting by the windows talking softly. When the portrait snapped shut they both jumped slightly and spun around to face him. Wincing at the expressions on their faces he held his hands up and walked slowly towards them.

"Right, before you both go rank at me, let me first explain what happened in Dumbledore's office, why what happened there made me sulk off alone, and why I'm now going to be gone for who knows how long to stop some ancient Vampire Queen from being awakened and sucking us all dry."

Satisfied with the looks of stunned surprise on their faces Harry settled down and began to tell them what had taken place in Dumbledore's office.

**xXx**

"...So considering how much our dear old Headmaster is expecting me to pull off with none other then our dear old Potions Master, I decided sitting alone for a while, sulking and going over my options, seemed the better choice over going to dinner and being asked questions on why I was sulking."

He watched as Hermione frowned, going over the information in her head. Ron just looked at Harry intensely.

"Everything seems to happen to you, doesn't it mate? So are you going to go off and once again risk your life for all the narrow-minded simpletons? That's not including me and 'Mione here."

"It's not like I really have a choice. I'm scared shitless that Snape and me are going to butcher this by going at each other's throats every chance we get. I mean, yeah we don't hate eachother anymore, but we still annoy the shit out of eachother. Dumbledore said if we don't stop them from awakening Akasha then we're basically all fucked."

"Harry Potter, watch your mouth."

Harry rolled his eyes at the distracted young witch. "How can I 'Mione? I don't know about you but I sure can't see my mouth."

Hermione glared at him while he chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Yes I thought so too."

"Okay you two stop it. Did Dumbledore tell you when you're to go off and save the world once again?"

"In two weeks. He said that'd give me and Snape ample time to go over a rough plan and prepare ourselves with the necessary equipment and whatnot. I have to go and tell him in the morning that my answer is yes, although he most likely already knew that I'd agree with his orders."

Hermione looked out the window as she spoke, "You're happy to go along with this, are you Harry? I mean what you said to Dumbledore could most likely be correct. You don't know whether this is just a load of false stories. The Lestrange's could be using this as a way to get to you and Snape. You were both the major weapons in our plans of bringing down Voldemort. Don't you think this could just be one last desperate attempt at revenge? It'll be a damn suicide mission if what I'm saying is true."

Harry smiled tightly at his two best friends.

"That's something I'm just going to have to risk."

* * *

**Severus**

As Severus watched the Potter boy leave Dumbledore's office he scowled at the manners he seemed to lack. He looked back at Albus and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He nodded tightly at the Headmaster.

"I'll be here at 8 to give you my answer."

As his robes twirled around him when he stalked from Albus' office, he was sure he could here that damned twinkle in the old coot's eyes.

**xXx**

Sitting in his rooms, with a glass and a large bottle of Whiskey, Severus decided getting drunk was the best way to spend the remainder of this miserable excuse of one more day in his miserable existence.

Dinner would have to be missed. Alcohol would settle him a lot more then a damned plate of pasta would. As he poured himself another glass of Whiskey, he sighed knowing what his answer would be at 8 tomorrow morning.

Two weeks he had to get used to the idea of another suicide mission. These missions never put him in an early grave though. He must be lucky. He snorted at the thought of him being lucky. Two weeks until once again he was in the lonely company of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. He put his glass on the coffee table and began to drink from the bottle.

* * *

:This is the mistakeless version: 

Greetings my dear readers…this will be the last chapter I will be able to post until Tuesday night or Wednesday next week…I'm working all day for the next four days and I won't be home…I've decided to crash at a mates place because me and my mum are quite close to strangling each other…if I have to stay here one more day I'll jump out my damn windows…so yes please hold on until I'm back home and ready to post Chapter 4…Nehoo my god this chapter was fun to write, hope you all like it…also my Beta went to bed early last night and is working today, so for now this chapter will be unbeta'd…I'll be at her place tonight so I'll get her to check it then, and I'll repost the mistakeless version when I can…until then I shall say Ta Ta!

**im-a-daydream-believer:** hmm confusion is good…lol well I can't tell you that …once Hermione's found out Harry's reason for chuckin up everywhere you'll understand…I'm not sure what chapter that'll be…but you will find out before Harry and Sev head out on their journey…just bare with me…autopsies hmm? well I have this thing against blood, I tend to faint and stuff so yeah I'm with you there

**Sarah Katherine: **oooo lol I was confused for a while there until I realised you had changed your name…haha well I've stayed away from SSAB, the thought just makes my stomach queasy…there was this one story I read and the pairing was Harry&Fawkes, I decided that was so wrong on the many levels of nature and SSAB is right along with that…hope you like this chapter

**terri911: **thank-you! I'm glad you all seem to like my style of writing…

**Super-girl-straight-from:** thank-you and here's the next chapter

..:Klee:..


	4. Unfocused Perseverance

**With the fall of The Dark Lord came the long awaited peace. Then two lone servants of Voldemort came forth to extract revenge…Slowly and painfully. Again opposition is needed. Again they must fight for their lives. Again Severus Snape comes forth along side the one Harry Potter.**

Pairing: HPSS

Rating: M

Warning: There will be SLASH! (as the pairing states above) If you do not like then please DO NOT read! If you come crying to me about attempting to harm your delicate eyes, I will chuckle to oneself and place you in my "Do Not Care" outbox. Swearing will be found and if there is to be any other Warnings I will place them in the Chapters as necessary.

Updates: Haha let's just forget this part shall we?

Disclaimer: These characters do not, I repeat, do not belong to me. JKR is the lone soldier who owns these beautiful people. The plot is mine with the exception of the parts that I have burrowed from "_The Queen Of The Damned_" Oh how I love playing with these precious souls...

Thank you Tori for being the beautiful person and Beta that you are _KISSLES AND HUGGLES_

* * *

**Erroneous Shadow**

**_Chapter 4: Unfocused Perseverance_**

* * *

Getting out of bed this morning, I decided, was the most stupid, unintelligent thing I'd done in quite a while. As I watched Dumbledore smiling (was he actually humming!) at everyone, Snape glaring as he drank his tea, Ron trying to talk over everyone, Hermione muttering to herself as she looked through that huge book, and our Head of House coming along the table handing out what seemed to be an announcement, I rectified that last assessment: _waking up_ this morning was the most stupid, unintelligent thing I'd done in quite a while. Woe is the life of Harry Potter. 

Yesterday I had informed Dumbledore that my decision was, of course, yes.

"_My dear boy, I have great faith that you will fulfill this perilous favour the Ministry has asked of you. Severus has already agreed. You will once again shine among your peers."_

Well no wonder I was always damn shining. Did my peers have to throw their lives away to the smiling idiots surrounding them? No. They got to eat waffles while I was kept on a strict diet so I could keep up with all this saving the world bullshit.

I put on a smile as McGonagall handed me my piece of parchment. Don't know why I bother really, I've yet to see the woman respond to anything with a turn of her mouth. Everyone around me was already reading their notes; pushing my glasses higher onto my nose, I squared my shoulders and began reading mine.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We have arranged to hold an excursion specifically for all those who will be graduating this year. A meeting for the Seventh Years in your House will be held during your Transfiguration lesson today._

_Albus Dumbledore – Hogwarts Headmaster_

_Minerva McGonagall – Gryffindor Head of House_

I stared dumbly at the parchment in my hands. Well that was unexpected. Ron had already put his note in his bag and was half-way through his second helping of breakfast. Hermione was using her note to bookmark the page she had left for her scrambled eggs on toast. I shoved the parchment into my bag and looked for something 'healthy' to fill this hole I called my stomach. Hmm, this excursion was becoming quite agreeable to me; a distraction was just what I needed.

* * *

Sitting in Potions while waiting for Snape to talk to the Slytherins about this excursion, with Hermione chewing my ear off wasn't my idea of fun. 

"Harry…Harry! Are you even listening to me? This could be extremely important. Have you forgotten your peculiar reaction that dream of yours caused? I have my suspicions on what caused your sickness. I can't say just yet, but the research would move along a lot faster if you and Ron would help me. What with your suicide mission with Snape and this excursion coming up…"

I felt my stomach drop at the mention of my mission and the excursion.

"Hermione, has anyone said when this excursion is?"

"What? No, I don't think so."

Ron looked up from drooling on his desk beside Hermione when I let out a groan and let my head hit the desk with a dull thud.

"Harry, mate, are you trying to give yourself brain damage? Hermione what did you do for him to try and dent his skull like that?"

"Don't blame this on me! He just asked did I know when this excursion was and after I'd said no he started beating himself up."

"Oh shut it you two. My head hurts."

"Well no wonder mate, you have an egg sized lump smack bang in the middle of your forehead."

I glared at Ron as he leaned forward, reaching out to prod my 'egg' while grinning.

"Since you are both so amused by my current pain I will not inform you of the reasoning behind my throbbing head."

"Oh come on Harry. You might as well tell us now because we all know you'll tell us later anyway."

"This is why I'm not going to tell you now."

I hid my grin as Hermione huffed and turned away from me, while Ron just rolled his eyes and continued to drool.

"Excellent Harry. You managed to yet again aggravate your two best friends. I really do congratulate you on a job well done. Do it again."

I looked up to my potions partner for my last year at Hogwarts, who was grinning down at me while rubbing his hands together. I couldn't help but laugh. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter may now be considered friends, but Draco was still The Evil Ferret and me, The Heroic Lama.**1**

"No Draco, my complexion is none too agreeable with all that sweating involved in successfully coming forth as stubborn and annoying. I'm thinking of banging my head against the desk again though. Care to join me?"

"Well I would but my hair would fall out of place. And we all know how much I'd hate that to happen. My offer stands at thus, I shall help you to bash your head into the desk, laughing manically while doing so of course."

"Oh, of course. We must keep up our imagery. Will your help consist of a firm grip on my hair or by magical means?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You still have much to learn. You should know physical methods triumph over magical in the pain department, so naturally I'll be using your hair as leverage."

I held back my laugh as Draco buried his fist in my hair and began to tug my head this way and that while muttering to himself about angles, wood, strength and something about black bunnies and his sight being too light.

At his last mumble, I lost control of my amusement. As I clutched my stomach and bent over double, I watched from the corner of my eye as Ron and Hermione chuckled at our good-humored bantering and at Draco who had let his hold on my hair go and was now looking at me with the old eyebrow raised.

I waved at him in an attempt to get across that I was fine and all would be explained once I could breathe again. He rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

He reminded me so much of Mrs. Weasley that breathing was lost in the hilarity once again.

"Sorry…_deep breath_…you said something about black bunnies and your sight being too light. It didn't make any sense, which isn't you to not make sense, so I found it comical."

Draco's eyebrows knitted together and he looked at me confusedly.

"What the? I didn't say anything about black bun…oh! Harry you incus **2**, I said that I needed black sunnies because the light was too bright."

I stared at Draco and blinked.

"What's the use of having black sunnies? Yeah it'll keep the light from stinging your tender eyes, but you won't be able to see. That's pretty stupid Draco."

"Harry," Draco started off patiently, "The lenses would be normal, but the frame would be black. Could you imagine me in anything other then black framed sunglasses?"

"Oh, right. I knew that. And no, you in anything but black would be awfully abnormal."

Draco sighed and took the seat next to me. Everything had gone awfully quite I realised. Even Ron (who was usually turned, facing me, so that we could talk strategies) was facing the front. And he only ever did that when…

"Mr. Potter! We could all start the last lesson of our already wasted double if you would ever so kindly face the board and listen so you can start on my instructions. I do not want to see Mr. Malfoy completing this task without your help."

Muttering about Potion Masters with sticks stuck up their nether-regions, I nodded and pulled out my quill.

"Since we have missed our first lesson, you will be required to complete the theory during your own time. Tomorrow afternoon I expect to have a 12 inch essay written on the effects this Potion would have on the victim if the antidote was swallowed beforehand. The ingredients and equipment are in their usual locations. I expect you all to have the Potion completed by this lesson."

This was going to be a long single, I thought, as Snape looked directly at me when he'd finished his speech. Remembering why my head was hurting didn't help matters.

* * *

Following Ron and Hermione out of the dungeon classroom was the only thing on my mind as I put away mine and Draco's left over ingredients and the equipment we had used. Our Potion, Draco had said, was perfect and would earn us both a pass if we could do as well in the essay. I'd taken his word for it. I could just about smell the food floating along the drafty airways from the kitchens to the dungeons. Okay then, lunch was the only thing on my mind. 

"Potter, stay after class. You and I have some…things…to discuss."

I groaned as I turned away from Ron and Hermione and my freedom. Hermione and Ron said they'd save me some food as they skipped from the room. I loved having friends who put me first.

Standing near Snape's desk as he stood up to place our completed potions in a near-by cabinet, I thought of this excursion. I had my suspicions that this excursion was to throw any unwanted looks off mine and Snape's up-coming battle. My face fell as I realised there would be no desperately wanted break for me.

"Well Mr. Potter are you going to stand there looking sorry for yourself or are we going to organise a well thought out plan to once again save the sorry arses that need to be saved?"

I smirked at my combat partner. When I was younger, Snape and I hated each other because we didn't understand the other's position. We assumed and therefore made bad decisions and said cruel things. We may still irritate each other to no end but at least we understood.

We had in ways opened up and although it wasn't personal it was comforting. I knew if I had problems I could go to him. I never told him the details, but he understood and therefore everything was alright once again…or as alright as it got in the Wizarding world. I may have understood why we worked so well together; we kept each other on track and we didn't distract the other. But I could never understand why when I was in emotional distress I would go to him, rather than Ron & Hermione, or Professor McGonagall, or, heaven forbid, the Headmaster. I suppose, even with magic, not everything could be explained.

"To be honest Sir, I won't be able to concentrate on anything but this hole in my stomach. I know we have to get onto strategies and such, but I'd rather be more prepared and well fed. I was thinking that having Ron talk with us would be an advantage. Of course Hermione would come along, and she'd be able to contribute too. No offence Sir, but we both know strategies is Ron's area."

"I know that Potter. I was going to suggest that he and his lady friend tag along to our meeting during your spare after lunch this Wednesday. Draco will also be attending. He knows the situation since I am his current guardian, and he will be suggesting a few ideas he believes will be valuable."

I stared dumbly at him.

"Huh. We're having a meeting on Wednesday?"

"We are as of now. I know for a fact that during your spares you sit in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, servicing your broom and flying at neck-breaking speeds around the grounds. This week you will be doing something…more productive." Harry had to chuckle at the amount of sarcasm that one sentence held. "Tomorrow I am unavailable so Wednesday it will have to be. Your other spares on Thursday and Friday will be spent in preparing and packing. Does that sound suitable to you Mr. Potter?"

"Umm, yeah sure. How do you know how I occupy my spares?"

Snape looked up at me from looking for something in his top drawer.

"Dumbledore tends to be quite protective of you Potter."

He went back to his drawer and I realised I was being dismissed. I stood up and after shouting a quick 'Bye Sir', I snatched my bag from the table closest to the door and ran towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Ron was playing chess against himself, as Hermione watched him sleepily from her position in the armchair near the fire. We were the only ones in the common room; the two third years that had been working on Divination homework had headed up to their dorms half an hour ago. 

I had been right of course. The excursion was a way to cover up the newest threat to the Wizarding world. Each seventh year student had a 'chauffer' as such to accompany them to a course that focused on their currently chosen career. It would go for two weeks and would take place during the holidays. It was optional and you had to have permission from your guardians.

I was to go to Western Australia, as that's where The Institution of Spelled Artifacts was situated. When I left Hogwarts I wished to become a part of their staff. They had many artifacts that could only be activated by a Parseltongue. I would be offered a job instantly as, obviously, I was the only living Parseltongue, and the fact that I wouldn't be fawned over helped intensely. Australia hadn't been affected by Voldemort, as he hadn't conquered England in his time, let alone tried to invade oversea lands.

Dumbledore had told me when Riddle was still cursing, he had sent Death Eaters to scope out many promising countries but he had yet to corrupt them. That was a good thing in my books.

I wasn't going to Australia of course. Just as long as everyone believed I was, Dumbledore believed Snape and I were safe. Snape would be the adult 'escorting' me.

Staring out at the stars through the window, I watched Sirius' star blink at me. I sighed and smiled as Hermione let out a very unladylike snort. I would go along with what I was expected to do. Ron and Hermione would be safe along with everyone else again. I would survive and move to Australia then live like I had always wished.

Sometimes I wished I was a Slytherin, not just an underhanded Gryffindor.

* * *

:Beta'd Version: 

**1 **There is an unwritten prequel to this story and Harry as a Lama is in the prequel…kinda like the moment with Draco being turned into a ferret.

**2** Incus: a derogatory term used to insult someone's moronic/idiocy intelligence…this was made up by a couple of my friends…my beta calls me that all the time.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! It's done! It's done! Well as you can all see Chapter 4 is done. I'm sozzi it took me so long to get it out. I know I said I'd be updating every second day but hah as you can see that did not happen. My excuses are Parents and not being in the mood to complete what I had started on this chapter. I swear I'll be getting the next two out faster...well I'm going to try. I'm gonna be real pushy and ask could you read my one-shot _Lifeless Lunacy_…review if you can 'cause I wanna know how many of you like it.

**Queen Zephora Yami **& **Hauntedemotions: **thank-you thank-you!

**im-a-daydream-believer: **no you don't have to see the movie to understand this story…everything you need to know was pretty much found in Chapter 3…and I'll be explaining everything thoroughly…I've only used bits and pieces from _'The Queen Of The Damned' _but I mainly wanted to use Akasha and the powers she held and could have held…I would just like to say that the movie is excellent and Lestat (this other vampire) is damn gorgeous…thank-you for your wonderful reviews by the way!

**velze:** haha no no not an abnormally dirty mind…lol just a very observant one…but I'm glad you pointed it out…sigh I love the fork incident…lol it just brings out my image of Ron so strongly…I'm very sozzi that it's taken so long for me to update…enjoy!

..:Klee:..

P.S. thank-you **Sarah Katherine** for your review on _Lifeless Lunacy_…I was terrified that it would be hated but you proved me wrong _HUGGLES AND KISSLES_!

**Note: I just fixed up a couple of things and uploaded the chapters again...I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter and a few more out soon...Thanx all!**


End file.
